henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Love Muffin
Love Muffin is the second episode of the third season of Henry Danger. It premiered on September 24, 2016. Plot Henry, Charlotte and Jasper wonder why Ray needs to see them. Ray comes down from the tube. Ray acts in a strange creepy mode. He sends down Gwen his girlfriend down the tube. He then tells her that Henry is Kid Danger and he is Captain Man. Jasper is watering Omar when he and Henry discuss what is going on. Ray is acting creepier than usual and is talking to his girlfriend on the phone. Schwoz knocks out Ray with a special tool. Henry tells Jasper to go to the bathroom. Henry gets suspicious of Gwen. Schwoz scans his brain and in his memory they find Captain Man found Gwen with a glowing object and Gwen to be a criminal that makes hypnotizing muffins. Charlotte, Jasper and Schwoz go upstairs to Junk N' Stuff. Henry gets suspicious of Gwen and thinks she did something to him. Gwen makes Henry eat a muffin. Charlotte grabs a vacuum and tries to suck out the muffin out of his mouth. Henry falls backwards and hits his head on a statue that falls on his head knocking him out for a split second. Jasper gives him mouth to mouth. Jasper asks him if he's ok. Henry replies that he loves Jasper. Henry is hugging Jasper and says he has beautiful hair. Gwen yells at Charlotte and responds with see what you done. Henry was supposed to fall in love with Gwen but fell in love with Jasper instead. Ray then tells the gang to leave Junk N' Stuff so he and Gwen can have a private moment. The gang leaves Junk N' Stuff and goes to Henry's house. Henry, Charlotte, Jasper and Schwoz arrive at Henry's house and Charlotte says Schwoz is not allowed to come because Siren and Jake don't know him so Schwoz waits outside and falls asleep while a bunch of kids try to take him. Piper comes in and yells at Jasper for taking her curling iron. Piper yanks Jasper's eyelashes, thumps his forehead, and throws him over the couch. That acts the affect of the muffin and Henry is no longer obsessed with Jasper. They figure out they must get Ray mad to reverse the affects of the muffin. Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper go on the porch and find kids trying to take Schwoz. The kids leave and Schwoz tells Charlotte she shouldn't have left him by himself. At the Man Cave, Ray and Gwen are kissing. Gwen announces she'll rob the Swellview bank. Henry, Charlotte, Schwoz, and Jasper try to irritate Ray by saying he's not attractive. Henry convinces Ray that he's old and Gwen will cheat on him. Ray throws Henry repeatedly with so much force. Ray grabs a gun and the muffins affect it right before he shot them. Ray tells everyone to hide. Gwen arrives and Ray rips off Gwen's ponytail. Gwen threatens to post a video that Henry is Kid Danger and Ray is Captain Man. Gwen tries to escape. She gets stuck because she doesn't say up the tube. The gang tell her false ways of trying to escape. She threatens to post the video until Charlotte finally tells her say up the tube. Henry says that this isn't over and that he and Captain Man will catch her some day. .Gwen escapes up the tube. Schwoz says we all learned something today saying anger always is stronger than love. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Bolton *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Recurring Cast * Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz Trivia *Loosely inspired off of Captain Man's portrayer's (Cooper Barnes) marriage. *In Frozen: When Anna of Arendel planed to marry Prince Hans the day they met is relative to how Ray is getting married to someone the day they met. *Gwen and her muffins are like Poison Ivy and her ability to make people fall in love with her and manipulate them to get away with crimes. *This is the first appearance of Gwen. *Piper has a minor role in this episode. *The only time you can see Kid Danger and Captain Man, is on Gwen's phone showing their true identities. *The show premiered with two commercials, switching the one after the opening. *It was revealed that Jasper uses curlers to curl his hair. Image Gallery Video Gallery Category:Episode Guide Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2016